Birdfolk
Birdfolk are common across the entirety of creation. Being able to fly has meant they have spread to every known country and Empire, and their flexible biology enables them to adapt to every environment. Birdfolk tend not to make up the ruling class of any country, but they are indispensable as traders, scouts, messengers, explorers, and mercenaries. Among their own flocks they are skilled artisans and lorekeepers, passing down history and knowledge through song. Appearance and Biology Due to their uniquely adaptive biology, Birdfolk are an incredibly diverse race with massive variation in size and colouring. All Birdfolk share the following common traits: * 6 limbs - arms and legs are scaled and claw-like with feathered wings coming from the shoulders * Body covered in feathers * Bird-like face with beak * Babies come from eggs Birdfolk can be anywhere from 2' to 10', although the most common clan-types are 2-3' (small size) or 4-8' (medium size). To enable them to fly, all Birdfolk are comparatively lighter than other races, with small Birdfolk weighing 20 - 30 pounds and medium individuals weighing 80 - 100 pounds. This comes with the trade off that no matter the relative strength of an individual, it's very difficult to fly while encumbered with armour or heavy items. The colour and distribution of feathers can vary hugely, from drab brown to bright scarlet and turquoise. Unlike in birds, there is no sexual dimorphism in Birdfolk and outsiders would probably find it difficult to tell male and female individuals apart just by looking. A 'type' of Birdfolk, for example 'Scarlet Macaw', or 'Harpy Eagle' is called a Clan. Some Birdfolk live exclusively within their Clan and are fiercely xenophobic to any other Birdfolk. Others form larger groups of mixed Clans called 'Flocks'. Similar to Orcs, Birdfolk are relatively short-lived compared to humans. In general, Birdfolk mature a little faster, reaching adulthood around age 14. They age noticeably faster and rarely live longer than 75 years. Birdfolk courting and romance varies depending on Clan and culture, with some Clans encouraging individuals to mate for life, and others actively discouraging pair-bonding beyond raising the child. Unlike humans, Birdfolk lay their young as eggs after around 5 months of being gravid. These eggs then hatch after a further month of incubation. Most mothers will lay 1 or 2 eggs. Again, the raising of young is dealt with differently among Clans - some raise their young communally in one large 'nest'. Others have mate-pairs raising the children, and migratory Flocks tend to share the child rearing duties out evenly among the travellers. Culture Birdfolk culture varies massively depending Clan and geography, but most Birdfolk have some traits in common. Birdfolk treasure their ability to fly, and delight in being in the sky and on the move. They sometimes forget or ignore vertical distances and the fact that not everyone can move as they do. To be grounded, trapped underground, or imprisoned by the cold, unyielding earth is a torment few Birdfolk can withstand. Even when perched on a high branch or at rest in Clan nest, they appear alert, with eyes moving and bodies ready to take flight. The resemblance of Birdfolk to birds isn’t limited to physical features, as they display many of the same mannerisms. They are fastidious about their plumage, frequently tending their feathers, cleaning and scratching away any tiny passengers they might have picked up. This combined with their constant alertness can make them seem twitchy or anxious to humans. Birdfolk are often intensely communal, relying on the close relationships within a Flock or Clan and never leaving the group they grew up within - even though geographically that group may have moved across continents. Some Clans favour a more individualistic approach, but generally Birdfolk are taught to value teamwork and selflessness. Individuals who leave their family groups tend to have particular or unusual reasons for doing so, and it's usually for personal reasons rather than at the request of the Clan. In terms of societal structure, Birdfolk tend to defer to the wisdom of their elders and the leaders of Flocks and Clans are often the oldest and most experienced individuals. In addition, very few Birdfolk societies have any concept of monarchy or inherited power and leadership is won on an individual basis rather than based on lineage. Leadership is often decided by group consensus, sometimes with a formalised voting process. In some more aggressive Clans the chieftain is decided by ritualised aerial combat. Birdfolk share a common language, Avian. This is composed of whistles, chirps, and chuffs and to an observer sounds like more organised and melodic birdsong. Due to the variety of sounds required, many other races find it impossible to speak without either intense training or resorting to whistles and other instruments. Due to a cultural history of migration and talking on-the-wing, Avian relies almost entirely on vocalisations with very little facial expression or body language used to convey meaning. This can mean that even when Birdfolk speak other languages they find it hard to read and convey tone. Birdfolk are also the origin of 'Pidjin', the universal language of trade. Pidjin is based on Avian, but incorporates loan words from across creation as well as a series of hand gestures. Very few non-Birdfolk speak Avian, but Pidjin is a common second language for anyone looking to trade beyond their village and Birdfolk tutors are in constant demand to teach young entrepreneurs. As many villages and indeed countries are only connected by the constant stream of travelling Birdfolk, it's incredibly useful to have and spread a language that allows for inter-cultural communication. History and Origins Even the records of the most long-lived civilisations do not tell of a time when Birdfolk weren't widespread or evolved into different clans. Most people consider Birdfolk to simply be ubiquitous and a functional part of the natural environment. They have no history of organised racial warfare and there hasn't been a Birdfolk army in recorded history - although Birdfolk soldiers and mercenaries have fought in practically every war. Politically they are often considered to have very little power and they are frequently sidelined and discriminated against based on their 'flighty' nature. Birdfolk have their own histories of their race, passed down in song and spoken of exclusively in the Avian language, which has historically been regarded as a gift from their god. These old songs describe a mighty sky goddess they call Ava. The world they live on was an egg laid by Ava, and she created the Birdfolk as guardians and protectors of the egg which will crack open at The Hatching to release Vianne, her daughter. A common description of Ava is that the top of her wing is the blue sky, and the underneath is the dark night, and each day/night cycle is another flap of her wings. The religion worshipping Ava is called Melodinity and the records of Ava's communications are said to be kept by the Skycriers, a Clan of huge Birdfolk with three pairs of wings who travel on lightning. Skycriers are said to be the oldest form of Birdfolk, and the progenitor of every other Clan. Among modern Birdfolk, Melodinity is regarded with various levels of seriousness ranging from worship to scepticism, and some Clans even worship other deities altogether. The stories of Ava are still told but are considered by many to be historical rather than religious in nature. For Clans settled in cities, even speaking Avian is beginning to fall out of favour and many young Birdfolk choose to study local languages instead. Example Sub-Races Asities - Small sized followers of the human god Hesta Monjitas - Small sized migratory travellers Papagaia - Medium sized reclusive academics Cornudos - Medium sized fighters and treasure huntersCategory:Races